


Sweet Surprise

by Lukas17



Series: Hornitine Time [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Cloud calls Zack a porcupine fuck, Cookies, Feminization, In a weird role reversal that won't be mimicked again, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, dom!Zack Fair, sub!Cloud Strife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukas17/pseuds/Lukas17
Summary: Cloud's bored and he's coping by baking, Zack's bored and he's coping by.... well he's not really coping unless you could finding new ways to spice up their sex life coping. Like the novel idea that perhaps he should top.The experiment goes surprisingly well all things considered.Work beta-ed by Denebola Leo
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, mentioned Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Hornitine Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739134
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Sweet Surprise

“PUT THE BUTTER DOWN, STRIFE!” Zack screamed. He held his buster sword in his right hand, ready and willing to lift the whole thing up and use it to cleave Cloud in half, ending this torment once and for all.

“Why don’t you put the sword down, you porcupine fuck!” Cloud yelled. He defiantly dumped the butter into a bowl as if Zack wasn’t standing just a foot away with a giant sword in the air. It wasn’t as if the sword was doing anything but scraping against the wall and risking them losing their deposit. When Cloud refused to be cowed by his fake threat he eventually set it down against the wall.

“Why do you do this to me, Spike? You know it’s just going to be me eating them all.”

“That’s what I like about you.” Cloud dumped another stick of butter into the bowl. “You eat it all, so I can make something different.”

He and Cloud had similar childhoods. Low income, middle of nowhere, reactor sucking the world dry. The only difference was that Zack took to food with a gusto now that he could afford such luxuries as butter and meat. Cloud similarly liked the luxuries, but regularly got stomach aches, so Zack always had tantalizing food laying around to eat.

“I swear Spike, you’ll have to roll me out of this apartment when this is over.”

“You just gained a few pounds. You’re not a blueberry yet.”

“Not for lack of trying.” He said. This routine was familiar. Cloud cooked something luxurious and Zack protested, but still ate most of it. It was as routine as Zack taking the time out every day to clip his bonsai. Or of the exciting thrill of wondering what kind of scene Cloud would come up with when they wanted to play.

“Wait...”

“What?”

“I have an idea. I’ll let you make cookies--”

“You don’t “let” me do shit, Fair.”

“--If you let me dom you tonight.”

Cloud shrugged. “K.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Why is that shocking?”

“I’unno. You seem to enjoy domming.”

“And you seem to enjoy subbing, what’s your point?”

“My point is that I didn’t think you were into subbing. Don’t get testy with me, Strife.”

“Fine. But I used to sub more often with Tifa.”

“So that’s where you learned it.” Tifa was pretty well known in local bdsm circles, though she didn’t actively participate in many anymore with her club hitting off and her relationship becoming serious. Zack had known they were close, but he hadn’t realized they’d played together in the past given they both now almost exclusively dommed.

“I guess,” Cloud shrugged as he whisked dry ingredients together. “But there’s no template for it.”

“So, what would you want me to do to you?”

“I dunno, this is your idea. You don’t have a plan or anything?”

“Nothing crazy, mostly just basics... you wanna be in your dress?”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Zack, why are you so surprised about this? I like my dresses!”

“I know, I just associate them with you topping!” He sighed. “Look, you want to sub or not?”

“I do. But you can’t be all wishy washy like you are right now.” Cloud said, “If I’m going to trust you as a dom I have to know that you have a plan and you’re going to take care of me. Like I take care of you.”

Cloud emphasized his remark by scooping some butter on his finger and booping Zack’s nose. Zack tried to glare, but that did nothing so he quickly wiped it off on his shirt sleeve.

“Fine, fine. How about this: You get your dress and, I dunno... is there anything else you like that you want?”

“You could call me your girl and shit.” Cloud dumped some chocolate chips into the batter. “Maybe a little choking, too.”

“Huh...” He was surprised, but refrained from sounding surprised again. So the ma’am thing was a bit more than just show.

“Would you like caramel in these?”

“...Yes.”

Cookies fresh out of the oven were addictive. Zack lost a bit of time just enjoying those with some coffee and watching TV, completely forgetting that he did have an event to plan for as he consumed several days worth of sugar.

“Imma get ready, babe,” Cloud said, heading to their bedroom in the afternoon. “I’ll just yell when I’m done.”

“You need help?”

“I’ve put this on without you before. Just no peeking, and when I come out you better be good.”

“You’re a cocky fuck, you know that?” he yelled, but if Cloud heard then he didn’t care enough to respond. Which was just as good because Zack wouldn’t have a response to his response. Instead his mind was flooded with options. But just as quickly his mind went blank as he realized he couldn’t dom Cloud in the same way Cloud dommed him. Cloud never mentioned enjoying humiliation, at least not as much as Zack did. He didn’t mention face fucking or spanking. These were things he probably should’ve asked before sending Cloud off.

Zack quickly transitioned from bored to bored and anxious. A combination that was enough to motivate him to disobey Cloud’s orders and head to their bedroom despite having even less of a plan than when he’d been left alone. Zack knocked on the door twice, but entered before a response anyway.

“I told you to wait,” Cloud said in a frustrated, but not angry voice. He sat in front of the mirror, half in his outfit, but his torso was bare. He had on panties, a garter, and thigh high stockings. His makeup was almost done. He was just in the middle of smearing deep, red lipstick on his lips. His blush was light, but his eyes were darkened.

“I wanted to see the transformation,” he joked, which thankfully didn’t annoy Cloud, who just rolled his eyes.

“As you can see there’s not much excitement.”

“I think it’s kinda exciting.” He crossed the room as Cloud capped the lipstick. “You want help babe?”

“Since you’re here I might as well use you. I could use help lacing up.”

They’d done this before. Just a week ago Cloud had demanded Zack’s help in putting on every little detail of his outfit from lacing up the corset to slipping on the heels. Not fun on it’s own, but definitely fun when Cloud had slipped a vibrator up his ass and called him a whore through the whole thing.

Which... was an idea.

“Wait just a sec,” he said, heading to the closet for their toy stash. Bigger wasn’t always better, and in this case the little egg with a remote would be perfect. Zack pulled it out and raised it high in the air like a prize.

“That?” Cloud said. He eyed the toy. “Now?”

“Too much?”

“No... I just... are we starting?”

“We can start whenever you want babe.” Zack topped the retort off with a wink, probably looking more cool then he felt but it got the job done.

“Sure.”

Cloud’s blush spread just to his cheeks. Hopefully Zack could get it to go further, but he’d take what he could get at the moment. He had Cloud place his hands on the desk to keep steady as Zack pushed him down. Most of the work had been done, and the little egg slipped in easy as can be.

“Ain’t I a lucky guy, having a girl like you,” Zack said, trying out the talk.

Cloud looked over his shoulder back at Zack, face just a bit confused. Zack helped him back up so they could continue on with the other pieces.

There were really only two dresses Cloud wore. A frilly princess one, and a black one with the corset. Cloud had chosen the corset one for this scene, probably because it was his favorite. It was also Zack’s favorite, because Cloud’s waist was already small, and the corset made it just a bit smaller. Cloud was not normally a feminine man. He has his boyishness and muscles. But Cloud normally held himself with confidence in the dresses. It was empowering for him in a way that Zack couldn’t understand, but certainly appreciated.

Except now there was no empowerment. At least not in the traditional sense. Sure this could all end with one word from Cloud, a sub arguably had the most power in the scene, but Zack controlled the pleasure. Each layer they put on was a barrier, but it was now hollow. It didn’t matter what Cloud wore, because Zack had the remote.

“What a pretty picture,” he commented, lacing up the corset. “If I didn’t already have plans for you I’d skip all this and fuck you right now.”

“Plans? What kinda plans--”

Zack quickly flicked the remote, turning it up to the first setting. Nothing that either of them couldn’t manage, but it did make Cloud gasp.

“Awww, baby girl. Don’t you worry your pretty little head,” he purred, “Care for a dance?”

Zack actually didn’t know where he was going with this. They couldn’t go out in public and actually dance. Their living room wasn’t really big enough for anything fun, either. But he put some music on and tried to make the best of it. He put his hands on Cloud’s waist, and Cloud placed his hands on his shoulders. They swayed back and forth slowly to some song Zack didn’t really listen to. In that time Cloud had managed to recompose himself, and Zack had to remind himself to keep the scene going.

“I’m amazed a sweet girl like you would give me the time of day.”

“Sweet girl?”

“The sweetest. Like a caramel cookie.” He saw Cloud bite back a smile at the little joke. “I could eat you up.”

“You’ve probably had enough tonight. Unless you’re looking to gain a few pounds.”

Oh, so it was like that.

"I could never get enough of you, sweetheart. Not when you’ve got plenty of pounds yourself.” He let a hand slip down and squeeze at one of Cloud’s asscheeks. Cloud gasped in clear shock and squirmed even as he tried to keep with the swaying. Zack let his hand pinch at the skin as he slowly brought it down Cloud’s leg.

“Oh man, the things a man could do to you,” Zack said. His hands squeezed the bit of thigh just under Cloud’s ass. “I can’t wait to get ya alone, I want to see what’s underneath--”

Cloud snorted. “You’ve already seen what’s under--.”

Zack set the vibe up a setting higher. Cloud groaned, and his grip around Zack’s neck tightened.

“Don’t be shy, baby girl, you got curves that make men lose their mind.”

That was a comment that Cloud would’ve gladly snapped back on, but he stayed quiet this time around. Obviously picking up on the game. Zack brought the hand on Cloud’s thigh up to cup his right cheek. He caressed the cheek with his hand, then guided the tip of his thumb to the bottom of Cloud’s painted lips. Cloud picked up the indication and immediately took the thumb all the way into his mouth. Just for a second Zack imagined those lips around his dick. Lipstick smeared everywhere as Cloud’s makeup ran. But that wasn’t part of his plan. So he would have to be fine just watching Cloud pretend. His thumb disappearing and reappearing as Cloud sucked with gusto.

“Damn, baby.” He pulled his hand away when he had just about as much as he could tolerate from that display. “Fuck, I can’t wait to get in you. I bet your cunt is dripping.”

Right after he said that he thought that was it. He’d gone too far and the game was over. But no, that was far from the case. Cloud buried his head in Zack’s shoulder and let out a loud groan. “Zaaack. Just hurry up.”

Zack almost forgot to up the vibe with how things were going, but he was glad he didn’t. The second the vibe went up to three, and he could feel Cloud’s hips thrust, rubbing his dick up against Zack’s hips.

They needed their bed, and even though they literally were still in their apartment that walk back to their room was torture. Zack couldn’t see under the dress, but just the way Cloud walked revealed how hard he was. And no, Zack had not forgotten how Cloud’s ass looked in that thong. Entering their bedroom was a relief.

“Why don’t you take a seat, babe?”

Cloud paused, “I-I... uh.”

Level four was a bit of a doozy. And boy did it show on Cloud’s face when Zack flipped the switch as he bit his lip and ducked his head. His hands gripped the skirt of his dress. Zack gave him a moment to adjust before approaching. He manhandled Cloud back down into his seat, causing a squawk to be let out, then pushed Cloud so he was laying on his back.

“Let’s see what’s under all of this huh?”

Zack bunched up the dress and dragged it up so he could once again see the thong and garters. Only now the thong barely covered Cloud’s hard dick and Cloud’s hips continued to shake as he tried to suppress the urge to hump up into the air. Zack reached over and snapped one of the garters onto Cloud’s skin, resulting in a hiss.

“Why don’t we get you out of this.”

There was something poetic about helping Cloud out of a dress he’d also helped Cloud into. But now was not the time for that romantic crap. Zack almost tore the thing off, he was so eager to get rid of it. He threw it to the floor like it was nothing, then grabbed at Cloud’s body, pushing his legs up to reveal Cloud’s hole. The vibrator’s buzz was muted but still audible despite the heavy breathing in the room. Zack almost considered fucking Cloud with that vibrator still in him, but he took mercy and gently removed it.

“See, you are wet,” Zack said, pushing his finger in and out twice before removing them entirely. Patience all gone, Zack lined up and pushed in slowly, making sure not to hurt Cloud in his enthusiasm. It wasn’t often that Zack actually topped. But he’d have to make a note to do it more often. The way Cloud moaned his name once their hips connected was almost enough to make Zack cum prematurely. And finally, that blush had traveled all the way down to Cloud’s collarbone.

“Damn, you’re so tight.” His hands bracketed Cloud’s body.

He looked down to see Cloud’s make up already running, his mascara leaving dark streaks down his face.

“Knew you were a desperate girl. All frosty until someone puts you in your place,” he growled, his hips moving in a quick and steady rhythm. Cloud clutched the sheets, balling them up in his fists. Zack brought his hand up to Cloud’s neck but didn’t yet squeeze. “Come on, show me how sweet you can be. My little caramel.”

Cloud sucked in a breath, both hands coming up to grab at Zack’s wrist but neither attempting to actually throw him off or stop him. “P-please, Zack. Fuck me. Cum in me. I’ve been a good girl.”

Oh, Zack could listen to Cloud beg all day. But he doubted he could keep all of this up much longer. He brushed his thumb over Cloud’s pulse point, then paused for just a moment to brace himself before squeezing. Just enough that he knew Cloud would feel it. Now was not the time for actual breath play. Under him Cloud’s speech quickly turned to gibberish mixed with Zack’s name. His hands gripped the sheets and it took just a few moments more for Cloud to cum. Zack’s name on his lips once again, his back arching into the air before quickly collapsing to the bed.

Zack removed his hand and focused on his own orgasm. He thrusted into Cloud’s pliant, soft body until he lost all of his senses and came inside Cloud’s ass. He rode through it before basically collapsing on top of Cloud. For a moment he thought to apologize; he hated having cum up his ass. But if Cloud took issue with it, he didn’t say anything.

“Was it good for you?” he asked.

Cloud buried his face in Zack’s shoulder and sighed, “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Well, I’m full of surprises.”


End file.
